My Stories
by LEGOStarvs.TDog
Summary: My Stories, and my schedule
1. Chapter 1

Saturday: 3/4/17 First Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Star Comes to Earth Promo and Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil: Star Comes to Earth

Sunday: 3/5/17 Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil: Party With a Pony, New Series Promo, LEGO The Batman Trailers 1 and 2,

Monday: 3/6/17 LEGO The Batman: Back and Now and Spider-Men Promo

Tuesday: 3/7/17 LEGO The Batman: Loss in the Family

Wednesday: 3/8/17 LEGO The Batman: ARGUS is your Friend

Thursday: 3/9/17 LEGO The Batman: As an Old Enemy

Friday: 3/10/17 LEGO The Batman: As a Friend and Spider-Men Promo 2

This is my first schedule, please ask me questions about these!


	2. SMvtFoE Teaser Breakdown

Black Background

Webs coming the way to the screen.

Spider-Web then goes onto the screen.

Spider-Man: WHOO-HOO-HOO!

MARVEL

SPIDER-MAN VS THE FORCES OF EVIL

NEW SERIES

COMING NEXT MARCH

Spider-Man: This just got awesome.

BREAKDOWN

Hey, everyone! This is going to be a short chapter because this teaser does not give you anything to look forward too, but be excited! So, the Main Characters are Spider-Man/Thaine Cooney, Star Butterfly, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen/Gwen Stacy, Max Model, and Venom/Eddie Brock!


	3. LEGO The Batman Teaser Trailer Breakdown

Batman says Dick Grayson, "Are you ready?"

Batman at night time does a glide across the GCPD Helicopter.

LEGO

The

Batman

Hey, everyone! So in my LEGO The Batman Stories, in the first chapter it will have Batman, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, James Gordon, Joker, Harley Quinn, and their goons. Don't worry: my story isn't a "Joker" story, it's a Deathstroke.


	4. THAINE Possibility

Hey, guy's! How many of you have watched LOGAN? I haven't, but I saw the spoilers anyways. So that got me inspired: since Star vs. the Forces of Evil is getting a Season 4, what it when I get there I end the series with THAINE? If I get to 100-1,000 reviews, I will do it! (I would already do it) And, if I get 100-1000 reviews by September, I will make a fanfic called: "Inside the SMvtFoE Universe Phase One".


	5. LSU Wave 1 Collabs

I need help with my stories: does anyone want to collab for LEGO The Batman or LEGO Man of Steel? If you want to, PM me, or say so in your review.


	6. No Good Deeds

**Not meant to be a promo, short film!**

There was a kid walking home from school. His name was Thaine Cooney. "Give me your money!" a voice was heard yelling at someone. Thaine then took his hood off and looked where he heard the mugging. "Come on man! I just got a promotion!" the mugger then said, "Who cares?!"

Thaine: Not on my watch.

He then ran towards a phone booth, and unzipped his hood, revealing a Spider-Suit. He then went into the phone booth which had spray painted, Miles Morales Coming Soon, and he took off his gray hoodie, reveal the spider-emblem is a pop out to put the suit on and off, and he took his shoes off, and took his pants off, showing more of his Spider-Suit, and he went into his backpack, revealing to have Spider-Boots and he put them on, and then he put on his mask. "Somebody help! Can you hear me?! Help!" Spider-Man then comes out of the phone booth. "

Stan Lee: Nice suit!

Spider-Man: Zip it, Stan Lee!

Spider-Man then runs towards where he saw the mugging happen.

I can see the new horizon, underneath the blazing' sky

I'll be where the eagle's, flying higher and higher

Spider-Man (see's the mugger gone): Oops! Sorry?

Man: What the heck man?! You just let him rob me!

Spider-Man: You're right. To be fair, I should have called 911. I just one question: What the heck is a phone booth, on a street corner?

SPIDER-MAN VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL

COMING

NOT SO SOON

THIS SUMMER

 **Miles Morales will appear!**


	7. Aaron Stone EQUALS Shared Universe

I have an interest of putting back Aaron Stone back on Fanfiction, by making a "Disney Television Universe", tying in all sorts of Disney TV Shows together.


	8. SMvtFoE Season 1 Characters

**Spider-Man/Thaine Cooney** \- Thaine is a 14-year-old boy who is also Spider-Man, becomes Star's best friend and partner in their inter-dimensional adventures. Prior to meeting Star, he was known as a safe kid. He helps Star during their fights against the villains, and Star helps him with his battles.

 **Star Butterfly** \- Star is a magical princess from the dimension Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she is given the family heirloom, but after she causes a big accident, she is sent to the Earth dimension as a foreign exchange student. She then lives with the Cooney family. She enjoys exploring and being away from her parents and their pressure to make her into a perfect princess.

 **Ludo** \- Ludo is Star's nemesis from Mewni. He plans to snatch Star's wand and use its powers to take over the universe. He is a short, dark grayish-green monster with a round head and a beak and wears a cap made out of the upper part of a creature's skull. Ludo commands an army of monsters.

 **Mrs. Cooney** – Thaine's mom who hosts Star while she is on Earth. Her first name is Aileen.

 **Ty and Max Roseberry** \- Thaine's cousins who help Thaine learn who to use his powers.

 **Pony Head** – Star's best friend from Mewni and a floating unicorn head. She is described as sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous. She does not get along with Thaine and is sometimes jealous of him when he interacts with Star.

 **King Butterfly** – Star's father and the king of Mewni. His given name is River.

 **Queen Butterfly** – Star's mother and the queen of Mewni. Her given name is Moon.

 **Ludo's minions** \- They are monsters that are mostly anthropomorphic mixes of animals and/or human appendages. Some of them are occasionally spotlighted in an episode. They include Beard Deer, Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Boo Fly, Buff Frog, Lobster Claws, Man Arm, Spike Balls, and Three-Eyed Potato Baby.

 **Ned Leeds** and **Harry Osborn** – Thaine's two friends at Midtown Science High School. Ned has orange hair and enjoys making belly faces. Harry has curly hair. They appear mostly in early episodes of season 1. In Spider-Men, they both learn Thaine is Spider-Man.

 **Miles Morales** \- Miles is a protegee being trained by Thaine.

 **Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen** \- Gwen is being trained as a protege by Thaine.

 **Miss Warren** – Thaine and Star's homeroom and math teacher at Midtown Science High School.

 **Liz Allen** – A skateboarding classmate who has been Thaine's crush since they were little.

 **Iron Man/Tony Stark** \- Thaine's mentor who helps him become a true superhero.

 **Oskar Greason** \- An Echo Creek student who is Star Butterfly's love interest. He is usually seen playing on a keytar or in his car where he also resides. Principal Skeeves distrusts him as he has a "record" when Star asked about him.

 **Tom** \- A hot-headed three-eyed demon from the Underworld who is Star's ex-boyfriend.

 **Glossaryck** – A gnomish sprite with blue skin and a white beard. He lives inside Star's magic instruction book and sometimes speaks in riddles.

 **Eddie Brock/Venom** \- Thaine's old best friend, who is out to get Thaine.

 **Bolivar Trask** \- A greedy business owner who knew Thaine and Eddies dads.

 **Tinkerer** \- A business partner of Trask.

 **Morlun** – A humanoid reptilian villain. He replaces Toffee.

 **Janna** \- A mischievous student who hangs out with Thaine and Star.

 **Michelle** \- One of Thaine and Star's classmates who is the "very smart, very intellectual, [and] always in her books." type of character.

 **Max Modell** \- A worker at Horizon who has not lost his childlike wonder in superheroes. He works with Spider-Man to protect Queens, New York.

Season 2 is coming.


End file.
